


Roman Almost Wished He'd Knocked

by killing_all_joy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders in a Skirt, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Pining, implied moceit in the very far background, mentions of food, no beta we die like men, patton and janus are only mentioned, self-deprecation, sides in skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Roman doesn't know what knocking is. He opens the door to Virgil's room unannounced to find his crush in a skirt. Roman experiences a little bit (a lot) of gay panic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Roman Almost Wished He'd Knocked

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this before Roman in a skirt. I failed. Oh well.

Virgil stood in front of his room’s mirror, pivoting on his heels to turn his body left and right forty-five degrees. Patton and Logan had recently picked out skirts to wear, and Virgil decided in a (rare) rush of confidence that came after a particularly persuasive conversation with Patton to wear a skirt himself. His best friend was so excited about the skirt he wore, and Virgil had to agree that the skirt looked quite good on him (so did _n’t_ Janus). Virgil figured that he wouldn’t be ridiculed so severely for wearing a skirt considering Logan, Thomas’ _logic_ , had done the same recently.

He was in a purple and black plaid skirt, short-sleeved hoodie, white shirt, white and black vertically striped tights, and black shoes with purple laces. He knew the look was adventurous, but was now trying to decide whether he looked okay. The anxious thoughts screaming in his mind that he looked terrible were momentarily muffled by his love for the outfit.

But, as they say, all good things must come to an end. The negative thoughts started to get louder. As they started to get to a volume and intensity that pulled his hands to his hoodie with the intention of removing it and changing back into his old outfit, his door slammed open.

“ _Viiiiiiiirrrgiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil_ ,” sang the most familiar and distinctive voice Virgil knew. Roman was in his room.

Virgil started to panic. He forgot to lock his door ( _of_ course _he did, things_ always _go wrong_ ), and now Roman, perhaps the least considerate of a person’s privacy (excluding Remus) in the mindscape, had opened the door without knocking and was now able to see what an absolute _moron_ Virgil was to wear a skirt, I mean what kind of _misplaced confidence_ -

* * *

Roman almost wished he’d knocked. That way, he would’ve been prepared for the sight that awaited him when he opened the door to Virgil’s room.

Why ‘almost’? Virgil was the most anxious thing to ever come into existence. If he'd knocked, Virgil would have snapped his fingers to change his outfit (they were imaginary, after all, and could change their clothing at will), and Roman would never have been blessed by the most beautiful sight ever to grace his eyes.

Nothing could hope to obscure how embarrassingly not composed Roman was after he laid his gaze on his fellow side. He couldn’t really blame himself for not knocking, since he expected Virgil to be scrolling Tumblr (as he normally was). He didn't expect Virgil to be dressed in a different outfit. It’s not like today was a special occasion that required a nicer outfit. How was Roman supposed to know what would await him in Virgil's cobwebbed abode?

Patton had made chicken and broccoli that smelled like heaven, and Virgil had been nowhere to be found. Roman had volunteered to look for Virgil, his first instinct being his room. He had heard the quiet sound of shoes sliding against wooden flooring and decided that Virgil was in his room. So, he did what any person would expect him to do and threw the anxious side’s door open while singing his name, holding out the vowels so long that only someone trained impressively well in breath support could be able to manage. 

“Time for di-oh,” Roman said, voice loud at the beginning of his sentence but starting to lower in volume as he noticed Virgil (particularly his attire).

Virgil was decidedly _not_ in his normal outfit. Or his old one. No, the emo now donned a short-sleeved hoodie, a white shirt, _tights_ , and the ultimate killer of Roman’s composure, a _skirt_.

Sure, Patton in a skirt, while adorable and attractive, did not surprise Roman. At least, not after he saw the design. Roman had smiled when he saw Patton’s skirt and told him that he looked quite good. Logan was a bit more (very) surprising, but Roman just gave him a teasing remark and then a more serious compliment without any gay-related problems. But Virgil…

Roman’s ultimate wish was that he could’ve received a heads-up before this. That way, he could have prepared. If he’d received a warning, he, well aware of his crush on Virgil and how much that could affect him in any given situation, would have been able to enter Virgil’s room without half the issues. Or maybe not. But still, it seemed like anything would have yielded better results than what was happening in the present.

Because Roman’s eyes were wider than the sun, his jaw was dropped lower than the Mariana Trench is deep, and his movements ceased faster than someone turned to stone by Medusa. He was thankful he wasn’t holding anything because he would have dropped it then and there. Roman wasn’t fully sure he was blinking or breathing, hell, his heart could’ve stopped and he wouldn’t have noticed or cared. All he could do was let his eyes stare at Virgil.

So, yeah. Roman almost wished he would have knocked.

“Roman?” Virgil asked, voice too quiet and shy to be a sign of anything positive. “Are you okay?”

Roman wanted to reply, say either “yes” or the truth. But, his brain failed him and he was unable to make any noise.

Virgil blinked. “A…um…I imagine you came to tell me about dinner. I’ll be right down, just let me change.”

Roman walked into the room slowly, not saying anything. He stopped in front of Virgil, grabbing his arm. Virgil had the tendency to slouch, so Roman had to look down slightly to meet his eyes. He tried to speak again, to tell Virgil that he didn’t have to change and could wear his outstanding outfit to dinner, but he found himself unable to find the words.

“Roman? You’re stopping me. Have I done something wrong?”

Roman shook his head.

“Wh- oh god, it’s the outfit, isn’t it. It looks bad. Too much. I know, I’m sorry. Patton and Logan did the whole skirt thing so I thought I’d try it out but that was obviously a terrible idea because now I’ve made my already bad appeara-”

Roman’s mind started to go on full alert when Virgil started explicitly voicing his self-deprecation.

“No.”

Virgil’s words died in his throat. He blinked. “What?”

“Do-…don’t…don’t _change_ ,” Roman managed to blurt out in a croaky voice. “Not unless you…you _want_ to.”

“B-but I don’t loo-”

“Yes. Wait- no.” Roman threw his free hand to his forehead. “You look good.”

Virgil’s face pinkened. “Don’t just say that to be-”

“I…I’m _not_ -” Roman took a deep breath, forming his next sentence carefully. “If you want to grade your appearance for some godforsaken reason even though that is very unhealthy, base it on me from two minutes ago unable to speak or move, hell, base you can base it on me now: unable to articulate my thoughts properly. Virgil, you need to…um…I am very _very_ gay, and you need to understand that…that’s why I am acting this way. Be-because…because you are very pretty. Handsome. Beautiful.”

“Huh?” Virgil’s voice was two octaves higher.

“Yeah. Don’t change,” Roman repeated, “unless you truly don’t like it. Please.”

Virgil swallowed, looking back down at his outfit. “Alright. I won’t.”

Roman’s phone vibrated, signaling a text. He opened it and found that Janus had texted him saying he and Logan had been working all day without food so they started dinner already, and that Roman was a “slow jerk who takes his time” for not being at the dinner table faster.

“What is it?”

“They’ve already started eating.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry. That’s my fau-”

Roman, still looking at his phone, put a finger in front of Virgil’s mouth. Virgil stopped talking, and Roman kept his finger there as he put his phone away. “Don’t apologize. This is good.”

“… _How_?”

“We can have a dinner date in the Imagination together tonight,” Roman suggested, staring lovingly into Virgil’s eyes. “Just you and me. If you’d like.”

“I’d, um, really like that,” Virgil said, cheeks red and eyes cast down to his skirt. He started to play with its hem. “A lot.”

“I figured, since this incident is basically my, albeit terrible, love confession- wait, you would?”

Virgil turned his head back up and met Roman’s eyes. “Yeah. It sounds cool, or whatever, to go on a date with you,” he cringed at his awkwardness, “romantically.”

Roman’s eyes widened as he grinned and his entire face was alight with happiness. “I am so glad, Stormy Knight!”

Virgil bit his lip. He looked a bit nervous for half a second, but then straightened his posture and stood on his toes, planting a kiss on the tip of Roman’s nose. “I’m glad you’re happy, Princey.”

Roman’s face flushed and his brain went blank at the kiss, but as soon as he registered it, he (somehow) grinned wider and picked up Virgil, spinning him in his arms. Virgil shrieked at Roman to put him down. Roman could tell he only did so because he was blushing up a storm.

Roman set Virgil down, then gently pushed Virgil back two paces so his back was against the mirror. Roman’s expression turned sincere.

“Virgil,” he said softly, like the name was fragile and could break if uttered at a louder volume, “may I, perhaps, have a kiss before we eat?”

Virgil nodded, unable to speak.

Roman put his arms around Virgil’s waist and brought their lips together. He kissed him intensely, but not roughly, and held him like he was a glass case holding all the things Roman treasured most. Virgil kissed back, wrapping his arms around Roman’s shoulders.

Dinner could wait for a couple of minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
